User blog:Yobo Blue/Samuel Acies
Summary Originally from the RPM timeline in the Power Rangers universe, Samuel Acies witnessed firsthand the decimation of the human race at the hands of the Venjix Virus. Taking up arms and enlisting at 16 with false documents, he quickly became a ruthless fighter without mercy. Finding himself in the presence of Omni and being granted with powers immediately after its defeat, he forged a uneasy alliance with Hans Eckerstrom and Team Dai-Gurren after a encounter with Rose Umbra, Samuel clearly has little hope for the super powered group, having seen its lack of effectiveness before, though is more than willing to kill those who endanger others. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, Higher with Unlimited Lost Works | 6-B Name: Samuel Acies Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Former Soldier, Prototype Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (Can make out fine details from kilometers away and can use sonar to find people and foes), Weapon Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can copy any weapon he sees down to the soul, barring Divine Constructs, and can replicate the skill of the origuser. Can replicate the biological abilities of what he consumes), Spatial Manipulation with Caladbolg II, can negate Immortality and Regeneration with Gae Bolg and Harpe, as well as many more Noble Phantasms, can negate Magic, Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation (All servants can consume souls to replenish magical energy), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Unlimited Lost Works, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Invulnerability against conventional weaponry (Normal weaponry cannot harm him unless it is particularly old or supernatural in nature), Resistance to Magic, Curse Manipulation, and projectiles, Regeneration (Low-High, can regenerate from the cellular level, though this causes him to lose some biomass), Shapeshifting, Transformation, and Body Control (Can shift his biomass to form new appendages and weapons, and can shapeshift into whatever he has consumed), Absorption (Can absorb the biomass of others to consume them whole), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Absorption, Adaptation and Reactive Evolution against disease, Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can infect others and turn them into powerful Evolved or mindless Infected), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3), Mind Manipulation, Flight, One Hit Kill, Gravity Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Danmaku with Unlimited Lost Works | Teleportation, can prevent teleportation with Dimensional Lock, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Heat Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation. Aura, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Summoning, Petrification, Limited Causality Manipulation (All manner of effects on him are inverted) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to Rose’s shadows and EMIYA Alter), Higher with Unlimited Lost Works (Far stronger than his own capabilities) | Country level+ (Holds the power of the Demon King and Demiurge) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Rose and EMIYA Alter) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Country Class+ Durability: Mountain level | Country level+ Stamina: Nearly limitless with enough Biomass, High otherwise | Range: Extended Melee Range to Dozens of Meters with attacks, much farther with tendrils and devastators, Several Kilometers with weaponry | Same as before, tens of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Kanshou and Bakuya, modified swords that are built into handguns as bayonets and can combine into a double-bladed staff. Intelligence: Genius, has the skills and powers of many people who were consumed, and as such is versed in many areas of knowledge. Derived a way to increase the Blacklight’s potency by consuming Hans’ dinosaurs. Weaknesses: Certain abilities of his will weaken without sufficient biomass | His darkness can be somewhat counteracted with Ark Magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unlimited Lost Works: The Void Creation of Swords:' A reality marble that overwrites the area with a pocket reality. Even while it is not manifested, it allows for the cataloguing and recording all weaponry seen, allowing them to be manifested as somewhat weaker copies. This can also be done with defensive items like shields, though it is far more taxing to do so. These weapons can be reinforced and enhances, as well as overcharged and fired as one use arrows. When used as a reality marble, it allows for a endless bombardment of weaponry from all directions. However, for him it’s greatest application is to be used as a bullet that causes the truely infinite weaponry stored inside to impale a foe from the inside out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Biology Users Category:Disease Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 7 Category:Blog posts